The Doctor's Cousin
by Geekoid123
Summary: The Doctor gets a little more than he bargained for when the TARDIS crash lands by a school. He suddely realises that he is not alone... My first fanfics Reviews please :
1. Realisation

The TARDIS suddenly exploded. The Doctor was thrown around, various bits of the console flying around the over-sized room that was bigger on the inside. The Doctor was flailing around uncontrollably, unable to regain control of his magnificent ship. On the other side of the room, his companion, Donna Noble was also finding it increasingly difficult to remain in an upright standing position. She was clinging desperately to one of the tree like resembling structures that adorned the interior if the TARDIS.

"What the hell is going on!" yelled Donna over all the commotion.

"When I find out, you'll be the first to know Donna" he retorted in exasperation.

As the TARDIS started to settle down again, the Doctor suddenly collapsed on the captain's chair of the TARDIS. Donna was at his side immediately.

"What's going on, are you all right?" she asked worriedly.

When he didn't answer she started to get worried.

"Doctor?"

He sat with his head in his hands. His mind was exploding. He had not had this sensation since, well, since the war. Since all of his people had cruelly been taken away from him. His family, his home. All gone now. He fought to keep his emotions from consuming him. Donna took him in his arms as he shook violently. Tears streamed down his face.

"Doctor what can I do to help you?" she asked.

"I don't know. I don't know what's happening. It, it can't be."

"What is it Doctor?"

"There's another one"

"Another what, Doctor?"

"Another Time Lord"


	2. The Path To Answers

The Doctor regained his composure and pulled away from the comforting arms of Donna. He has to find out what this was. His mind was so unused to having the telepathic links of another Time Lord that his brain had malfunctioned and to top it all off he now had a splitting headache. And the continuous fussing from Donna was becoming annoying.

"Well what do you mean another Time Lord?"

"Exactly what I say, another Time Lord"

"But I thought you said they were all gone?"

"Yeah I thought they were. Anyway, its probably just an interference in the telepathic loop, nothing to worry about." Knowing full well that that was nothing to do with it.

"Then why did you go all shaky like a leaf then. Doctor, I may not be an out of space super genius, but I know when something is up, and right now something is most definitely up" She put her hands on her hips and looked at him defiantly.

"Ok do you really want to help me?" he asked, giving in.

"Yup" she nodded grinning. She was waiting for some death-deifying task to be asked of her.

"Go to the…" he started trying to think of the furthest room away from the console room. "… Wardrobe room and find me a nice tie to go with my suit"

"What the hell Doctor is that it?"

"Yup" he said in his annoyingly cheery voice.

Knowing that she was not going to get anything else out of him, she trudged off to her bedroom, not even bothering with the tie, knowing that he just wanted her out of his hair for a while.

Back in the console room, the Doctor was trying to find an explanation for what he had just and still was experiencing. Something was reaching out in his mind, drawing him in. The feel of another Time Lord. There was another Time Lord. He wanted the words to sink in to his brain, but he could not let them. He was so used to having explanations for everything, he was in denial to believe that anything without explanation simply did not exist. The TARDIS had quietened down, her constant peaceful whiiring giving him some comfort. He used his telepathic communication with the TARDIS to try to find out what was going on.

_"TARDIS what is going on, can you feel it to?_

_"Yes I feel the mind of another. Another like you"_

_"Exactly, how can that be possible?"_

_"I shall take you to the place that will answer all your questions. Hold on tight"_

The TARDIS jerked back into life with a gut wrenching shudder and began its path to where all questions would be ansered…


	3. Algebra

He heard Donna scream from her bedroom and felt her footsteps thud towards him in the control room as she ran to his side

He heard Donna scream from her bedroom and felt her footsteps thud towards him in the control room as she ran to his side.

"Not again" she sighed, the TARDIS jerking sideways and knocking her into him.

The fell on top of each other and quickly got up, embarrassed. The TARDIS had landed.

"So are you ready to tell me what was going on earlier then?" she asked, knowing it had something to do with the sudden landing.

"Well, when the Time Lord where alive, we all shared a telepathic loop of communication, we could communicate through each others minds, linking us together as one. Time Lords can detect each other's presence from literally galaxies away. When they died they took it all with them. The loop was broken, the bonds ripped to shreds. The telepathic loop was no more. The feeling in my mind that there were other Time Lords disappeared. Until today"

"So that's why you went all spooky on me then. Oh my god you think there is another Time Lord?"

"Yes"

"Wow that's amazing. Ok so why where are we then?"

"Lets find out"

The Doctor and Donna stepped out of the TARDIS onto an ordinary street. Well it looked like an ordinary street. They were standing on the pavement, opposite a school.

"London, England, Earth 2008" the Doctor concluded.

"Is there any particular reason that we are standing opposite a school?" asked Donna.

"There must be something in the school that would make the TARDIS land here. Come on lets have a look"

They entered the massive double doors of Deffry Vale High School.

"I've been here before," said the Doctor.

"Really, why some alien scum trying to infiltrate the minds of teenager?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Um, yeah actually"

She just shook her head.

They advanced to the entrance hall, towards some strict looking woman perched behind the desk.

"Hello, I am John Smith and this is Donna Noble, we are here from the school board to observe some of the lessons here at Deffry Vale" The Doctor said, whipping out his psychic paper and waving it in front of the woman.

The woman became very flustered all of a sudden.

"Um, yes, we have been expecting you, although not quite so soon Mr Smith"

"Well we do like to keep you on your toes" he said, flashing he one of his manic grins.

"Right you are sir, this way please"

She lead them down a few corridors that the Doctor recognised vividly, from his encounter a few years ago with the Krillotanes.

She stopped outside the door to a maths classroom and knocked the door.

"Yes come in come in" a despairing voice answered.

"This is Mr. Smith and Miss. Noble, sir they are here to observe your lesson.

"Ah yes" he said visibly straightening up "We are just doing a spot of algebra" he nodded at the pair standing in the doorway and the woman exited the classroom.

The Doctor's eyes flashed across the classroom. Nothing special here, he noted. He looked around the room again. Until his eyes froze over one particular girl. She was sitting at the back of the class, looking rather bored doodling on the front cover of her maths book. She had long, dark brown hair that hung down past her shoulders. Her brown eyes darted about the classroom taking in the surroundings with what could be despair or exasperation. He watched her for a few minutes. There was just something about her, something that seemed familiar.

"Notice anything, Doctor?" Donna asked, standing next to him.

"Do you see that girl over there, at the back with the brown hair?"

"Yeah"

"Something seems familiar about her"

"Does it? I think she looks rather bored to be honest"

"Don't they all?"

"Well yeah but she just seems… I don't know I cant quite put my finger on it"

"Exactly"

The teacher began to hand out worksheets with hundreds of questions about algebra on them to the class. He handed one to the Doctor and Donna. Donna looked at the worksheet and frowned.

"How will these kids do this amount of maths in one lesson, there are hundreds of questions here" she said.

" That's true Donna even a mathematician would have trouble doing this lot in 45 minutes.

A few minuets later, a hand shot up. It was the girl that the Doctor and Donna had been discussing a while ago.

"What is it Lucy?" The teacher asked.

So her name was Lucy.

"I've finished sir"  
The class groaned and the teacher sighed.

"Not again Lucy, how can you possibly have finished the entire worksheet, when everyone else has barely written the date?"

"Well I guess I am just quick at writing the date"

The Doctor and Donna just stood there open mouthed.

"I think this is the girl we are looking for"


	4. Your Cousin

Finally the bell went for the end of the lesson

Finally the bell went for the end of the lesson. Not only had the mysterious girl Lucy finished 1 worksheet, she had gone on to finish another 5 before the end of the lesson. The Doctor and Donna stood at the side of the classroom the whole time just watching her. The speed at which her pen flitted to and fro across her exercise book, barely pausing to read the question. Children flooded out of the classroom. Lucy was one of the first to leave.

Outside the classroom door a group of pupils hung around. Among their little group was Lucy. She certainly seemed like a popular girl. She was laughing and joking with the rest of the little gang, just like a normal child. No one could have guessed that she had mathematical abilities way beyond planet earth.

The Doctor and Donna wandered out of the classroom, wondering how to approach Lucy, to talk to her. They decided on lunchtime.

When the bell for lunchtime finally came, the Doctor and Donna walked out onto the playground. They soon found Lucy's group of friends, but Lucy was not among them.

They sauntered up to the group, with no less than a few stares.

"Hello, does anyone happened to know where Lucy is?" asked the Doctor.

One of the girls spoke up, "She'll be in the library, she always is at lunchtime, she's such a geek, but we love her for it!"

The Doctor and Donna walked along the corridor to the library. They soon found Lucy sitting on a beanbag in the corner of the room. When they got closer to her they noticed she was reading a book about space. Interesting.

"Hello" said the Doctor.

"Hello" Lucy answered, not looking up from her book.

Taking the bull by the horns, the Doctor said, "What planet are you from?"

Lucy finally looked up from her book. Donna looked uncertainly down at her. She was surprised at the Doctors sudden question.

"Ooh intelligence, but right back at u dude what planet are you from" she was grinning from ear to ear.

"You won't have heard of it"

"Try me"

"No seriously, it's gone now anyway"

"Join the club" her grin had disappeared now, replaced by a sad smile.

"Really? What planet?"

"U tell me first"

"Will someone just flaming well say a flaming planet!" Donna interrupted them both.

"Gallifrey" they said in unison.

The Doctor looked at Lucy. Lucy looked at the Doctor. Donna looked at them both.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked quietly.

"The Doctor"

Lucy's eyes grew wide. She flung her arms around him before he knew what was going on.

When she pulled away she explained. "Doctor, its me, Lucy, your cousin!"


	5. Lucienne

"Oh my god…

"Oh my god…. Lucienne?" said the Doctor, bewildered, pulling away from her.

"Yeah but call me Lucy I like it better"

"Since when?"  
"Since I came to earth"

"Um hello can someone tell me what's going on here?" said Donna

"Come on lets go somewhere to talk," said Lucy, pulling the Doctor out of the library and into an unused classroom, Donna following behind.

"So who is she then Doctor?" asked Donna.

"I'm the Doctor's cousin, my name is Lucienne, but Lucy for short, and I'm 450 years old" Lucy explained.

"How can you be 450 years old, you look about 14?" enquired Donna.

"Time Lords don't reach adulthood until their 600th birthday Donna" the Doctor explained. "So how did you get to earth then, what happened to you?" the Doctor directed at Lucy.

"Well you know the Daleks came to our village that day and took all the children,"

The Doctor nodded, sadness in his eyes as he remembered the day.

"Well we were taken to the Daleks hidden headquarters and made to be slaves to them. I couldn't handle it, I had to get out. I don't know how I managed it but I escaped and found a shuttle. I had no idea of where I was going I just leaped in and went wherever it took me. I crash landed on earth 5 years ago." She finished.

"What happened to you?" she asked

"I was the only one who could end it…" the Doctor started, trailing off.

Lucy nodded at him; he didn't need to say anymore she knew what he meant.

"So who is she then" asked Lucy, indicating at Donna.

"She's my companion, her name is Donna Noble," he answered

"So are you a couple?" she asked

"NO!" they shouted in unison.

"Oh?" she asked cheekily, a grin spreading on her face.

"Never ever" Donna stated.

"So where do you live now then?" the Doctor asked Lucy.

"With my friend, Hannah. She and her family found me that day when I crashed. They know about the whole Time Lord thing, they're cool with it, what about you where do you live?"

"In the TARDIS" he said simply

"Do you still have her?" she asked, surprised

"Yeah, the last TARDIS in existence" he replied fondly.

"Bless," she said jokingly, "So you're not with anyone then, like in a relationship?"

"No, well there was this one girl…. Rose, her name was, Rose" she detected the sadness in his voice and grabbed his hand.

"What happened?" she asked quietly.

"I… I lost her"

"What she died?"

"Oh no nothing like that she's stuck on a parallel world"

"Oh"

The bell rang for the end of lunchtime.

"Well what happens now then?" asked Lucy.


	6. Any Alien Invasions About?

"I don't know you tell me" the Doctor replied

"I don't know you tell me" the Doctor replied

"Well I can hardly go back to class and act like everything is normal again can I? I just found someone who I thought was dead! I thought I was the only one left…" she trailed off. The Doctor pulled her into another hug.

"So did I" he said

"So…" said Donna, feeling slightly left out.

"You know Donna, I'm sure I've met you somewhere before…" said Lucy.  
Realisation dawned on Donna and she gasped with surprise "You… the tomb" she stuttered

A wide manic grin, not unlike the Doctor's, spread across her face. "Oh yeah! That was hilarious! You screamed your head off I'm sure they heard you on like Raxicoricofalopatorious!"

The two burst out into a fit of giggles. Now it was the Doctor's turn to feel let out. "What happened?" he asked.

"Well you know I told you I went to Egypt, before I met up with you again," she started. The Doctor nodded "Well, when I was there I paid a visit to one of the ancient Egyptian tombs and lets just say I had a little surprise from a certain someone" she said, looking pointedly at Lucy. Lucy was literally wetting herself laughing.  
"I hid in the tomb and jumped out at her when she wasn't looking…" she couldn't finish, as she was laughing so much. Donna helped her out.

"I nearly died, one minute I was standing there admiring the tomb, the next minute, she pops out, I nearly died," she said, laughing.

The three were in fits of giggles, which is what drew the head teacher of Deffry Vale High School.

"And what exactly do you think you are doing?" he said, angrily.

"Time to run?" asked Donna.

"Precisely" replied the Doctor.

The three ran out of the classroom, down the corridor and out of the large glass doors, al the while with the head screaming at them to come back here!

"Oh.My.God I can't believe we just did that!" gasped Lucy.

"I can, seriously, with him its like run run run all the time!" chocked Donna, trying to get her breath back. "I'm surprised we haven't run into any alien invasions while we have been here" she added sarcastically.

At that moment, a large blast, a bomb going off, could be heard in the distance.

"I spoke to soon"


End file.
